warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Equalizers
The Equalizers are a 14th founding successor chapter of Ultramarine stock. They were created to reclaim the long lost Leijon Sector, an area of space at the fringes of the Ultima Segmentum. The Leijon Sector had been ravaged by xenos pirates since the start of the Long Night, and the Equalizers would spend their first two centuries of existence battling to clean it of the alien filth that had polluted it. Since the day they claimed the ruined hive world of Equius Prime as their homeworld and founded their Fortress Monastery, they have maintained their vigil at the edge of the Imperium. Dour, pragmatic, and duty oriented to a fault, the Equalizers are a Chapter of guardians and avengers. Space Marines dedicated to the protection of Imperial lives against the ravages of the xenos and traitor. Borne of the relentless ranks of Equius Prime's ganger tribes, the Equalizers have declared a vendetta on all enemies of man, and carry out their justice without pomp or flamboyance. If they enemy expects to face the chainswords of the famed Angles of Death, they will be sorely disappointed when they face instead a tumult of bolterfire and a wall of armored vehicles. History Founding The Equalizers were formed during the 14th Founding, borne from the venerable ranks of the Ultramarines. Upon their founding the Equalizers were said to have been celebrated by the Ultramarines and the other innumerable Sons of Guiliman as another fine addition to the Primarch's long legacy. The elders saw great promise in the Equalizers, even going to far as to bequeath them with The Cimarron before they set out on their first campaigns against the Emperor's enemies. And thus this brand new chapter, led by the venerable Livitus Corona formerly of the Ultramarines 1st Company, ventured forth to do their linage proud and do great deeds in the name of the Emperor. Little did they know how they would be tried. The Spear of Perdition The Equalizers first major engagement as a Chapter was the investigation of the massive Space Hulk known as the Spear of Perdition. The Quint Rebellions Purge of the Leijon Sector The Scouring of the Equius System Chapter Fleet The Equalizers control a large fleet, with various battlegroups spread throughout the galaxy. However the pride and mailed fist of the Equalizers are the twin Battlebarges, The Stallion, ''and ''The Cimarron. The Stallion- 'The younger of the pair of Battlebarges, ''The Stallion was made as recently as M37 in the Trindus Orbital Dockyards. Armed with then state of the art weaponry and various other on-board systems, The Stallion ''was to become the Chapter's new mobile command station as ''The Cimarron, ''while still a formidable vessel, lacked the capacity to be outfitted with the latest in xenos hunting auspects and great plasma batteries ideal for the destruction of mega structures such as Space Hulks and Eldar Craftworlds. In spite of her young age when compared to most other vessels of her class, ''The Stallion ''has already amassed a glorious reputation as a steadfast and lethal warship. Most notably was when the honored vessel struck down the Chaos Battlebarge ''The Defiant ''of the Hallowed Glaive Chaos Warband over the Hive world of Ventress. The Chapter Master commands from ''The Stallion ''when leading the Chapter abroad. '''The Cimarron- '''An aged warship of great renown and venerable history, ''The Cimarron ''is a relic of mankinds golden era, when the Emperor himself lead the mighty Space Marine Legions to glory across the stars. Forged in the great orbital stations of the Sol System in preparation for the Great Crusade and assigned to the 13th Legion, which would later become the greatly venerated Ultramarines, ''The Cimarron ''served across countless theaters of interstellar war. From the great battles of Flaming Straights to the legendary battle against the great Warp Beast ''Kollosus. ''But time has not been kind to this mighty vessel. Aeons of battle scars mar her hull, and much of her has been rebuilt several times over. Still, she has served the Imperium itself with great distinction, let alone the Ultramarines. When the Equalizers were founded, their Ultramarine progenitors gifted them with this legendary flagship as a token of solidarity. Such an honor had rarely been bestowed upon a new Chapter, and to this day the Equalizers regale the epochs and sagas of this mighty ship in honor of its service unto them and the Imperium from its earliest days. Even now the Equalizers honor this mighty vessel, with the most reverent of repairs and maintenance the Techmarines work tirelessly to keep her in superb condition. ''The Cimarron's ancient weapons systems are a sight to behold in battle, with great cannons and las batteries that were forged by long past master artificers native to the great Red Planet still capable of sundering even the most mighty xenos or traitor vessel. Weapons and Tactics The Equalizers are specialists in the use of long range firearms and urban firefights, as such they have gained fame as legendary marksmen. The Equalizers prefer to either ambush the enemy and destroy them with superior firepower, or engage in protracted skirmishes against the enemy where their advanced wargear can deliver the most punishment. Their use of heavy weaponry and perfectly timed assaults tends to create a form of "hammer and anvil" style of engagement. Where the Devastators hold the enemy in place while the Tactical Marines provide support and Assault Marines strike from the flanks and rear. The Equalizers also use their considerable vehicle depot, which consists primarly of Land Speeders, Rhinos, Attack Bikes, and Assault Bikes, to harass and destroy linchpin units in the enemies formations. The Chapter's Dreadnoughts, of which they have an above average number, are essential fire and melee support units. These revered ancients are considered the backbone of many an Equalizer assault, drawing fire with their armored frames and dishing out severe punishment with their versatile and deadly arsenals of ranged and close combat weaponry. The Equalizers also make use of various types of exotic ammunition, which benefits their style of battle. No Battle Brother should ever be caught flat footed in a fire fight with the wide variety of bolter rounds available to the chapters rank and file. It should also be noted that the Equalizers have a considerable aresnal of ancient Volkite Weapons. These are only accessible to 1st Company Veterans, as such ancient pieces of wargear are without a doubt the most valuable relics the Chapter has. There are a few weapons unique to the Chapter: '''Blades of Brotherhood- Blades of Brotherhood are unique Combat Knives forged by the Equalizers. As part of an aspirants initiation into the Chapter, he must forge his Blade of Brotherhood and utilize it in his final ritual battle against a great Carriacore. A Blade of Brotherhood is considered an symbol of an Equalizers duty to and station within the Chapter, the very essence of the Space Marine himself. Each Blade of Brotherhood is forged by the unique standards of the aspirant in question, with some being heavy, weighted blades while others are elegant dueling knives. Regardless, Equalizers often carry various Combat Knives on their persons, usually reserving their Blade of Brotherhood as more of a symbolic weapon and totem of Chapter loyalty. However, there are times when an Equalizer will utilize his Blade of Brotherhood, either as a weapon of very last resort or in order to satisfy an Oath of Vendetta. Given to the Chapters pragmatic ways, the only thing a Battle Brother is ever considered to "own" is his Blade of Brotherhood and the tattoos upon is skin. When an Equalizer is slain and his body taken to the peak of the Greatspire, ''the only item that remains in his possession is the Blade of Brotherhood he forged at the beginning of his service to Mankind. Chained about his person, this sacred icon of the higher calling of the Astartes remains even after the dead Space Marine's flesh is torn from his bones by Spire Vultures and his bones turn to dust, an undying symbol of his dedication in life and the valor of his death. 'Volkite Weapons- 'The Equalizers have access to one of the largest known stockpiles of ancient Volkite Weapons in the Galaxy. Regardless, these mighty relics are rarely seen outside of the ranks of the Veteran 1st Company and their use is never taken lightly. This stockpile was one of the primary reasons for the near civil war on the industrial world of Trindus. '''Plasma Weapons- '''The Equalizers are also well known for their sizable arsenal of plasma weapons, almost as extensive as the one borne by the Dark Angels and their Successors. These venerable arms are the Chapters main anti-armor weapons, and found in the hands of veteran or exceptionally skilled battle-brothers. Some Veteran Squads are even known to take to the field armed with only plasma rifles, making them a lethal if not potentially unreliable force on the battlefield. '''Equius Pattern Bolter-' The Equius Pattern Bolt Rifle is a powerful and accurate weapon, always fitted with an advanced ammo changer and designed with a built in holographic sight, these "Blue Bolters" are the chapters signature weapons. Equius Pattern bolters are noted for their versatility and sturdy design, having been forged by the Techmarines as tools capable of preforming efficiently against any foe. With its specially designed radial or "wheel" style clip (which can easily be mistaken for a compact drum magazine) the Equiuis Pattern Bolter can alternate between three clips of ammunition, allowing for a wide variety of specialty bolter rounds. A common configuration are two of the fifteen bolt clips loaded with standard bolts, while a third is given over to a specialized form of ammunition. 'Equius Pattern Bolt Revolver-' A standard side arm of the Equalizers, the Blot Revolver trades ammo capacity for sheer stopping power. These potent weapons are famous for their reliability and durability but are equally infamous for the meager five bolts that can be fired before reloading. This weapons power is legendary and in the right hands can fell Chaos Terminators and Ork Warbosses in one shot. 'Equius Pattern Devastator Assault Cannon- '''An Assault Cannon specifically designed to be utilized by standard Space Marines outside of Terminator Armor, the Devastator Assault Cannon can be held and fired by the average Equalizers Devastator, and is hip fired in much the same fashion as a heavy bolter. This weapon was believed to have been developed by the Equalizers to combat the ever present threat of Orks that plagues the Leijon Sector, as it is particularly effective against the greenskin horde. '''The Equius Pattern Bolt Machine Pistol-' Seen as side-arms amongst the chapters tactical squads and primary weapons in the hands of Spotters, this rugged and potent weapon trades accuracy for a deep clip and vicious fire rate. The Bolt Machine Pistol also keeps the Equalizers trademark stopping power, being capable of laying down a quick hail of murderous bolter fire. Unfortunately this weapons angry recoil makes it somewhat innacurate, better for laying down a quick suppressive burst before the charge or covering a tactical retreat. 'Equius Pattern "Oblivion" Anti-Material Rifle-' This massive sniper rifle is only fit for the use of Space Marines, as the rifle itself would take a team of ordinary men to carry and special supports to stabilize it before firing. The power and range of this rifle is as legendary as the marksmanship of those who use it, as this rifle is capable of tearing a rampaging Khornate Berzerker in half and can even bring down a Squiggoth with one well placed shot. Obviously the Oblivion Rifle is meant for long distance engagements and has no place in mid or short range fire-fights. The rifles recoil (which would break a normal mans arm) means that it cannot fire rapidly, but in the hands of an experienced Equalizer this mighty weapon can destroy anything from tanks to aircraft as well as high value infantry targets. Gene-Seed Adaptations The Equalizers gene-seed seems to have adapted over the millienia to their conservative style of warfare, these are not considered full mutations, but genetic quirks that have arisen over the centuries. (much like the fact that Salamanders are slightly slower than other Space Marines or how Imperial Fists have an above average pain tolerance) 'Reflex- '''Equalizers have slightly faster reaction times when compared to other Space Marines, this allows them to be faster on the draw than most foes, making them twice as lethal in ranged combat. '''Eyes- '''The Equalizers have supremely keen eyesight, with some individuals capable of making out targets at the very edge of any given horizon. They also notice camouflaged enemies and traps more readily. This ability obviously assists them most in long range engagements, making the Chapter's aquilla eyed Spotters and Veteran Snipers all the more deadly. Unique Units Techmarine Squad The Equalizers have a very large number of Techmarines, and they are notably innovative and, some would even say, inventive. This is due to the Chapters rather damaged relationship with the Mechanicus following the Trindus Trials, Equalizer Techmarines are given the most basic education by the spiteful Mechaniucs. Thus, Techmarines in the Equalizers work in three man groups, one is a Tech-Sergeant, who educates his two younger Techmarine charges in the ways of the machine. Tech-Sergeants have mastered their station through trial and error and measured experiments. As their initial training teaches them only the basics, Equalizers Techmarines are often considered naive by Techmarines of other Chapters and the Adepts of Mars. However, it is this need to understand and innovate that gives the Chapter its unique and highly advanced wargear. Equalizers Techmarines are careful not to delve too deep into modification and invention, understanding that change without moderation begets heresy, however their damaged relationship with the Mechanicus has made them the target of various claims of tech-heresy. (some of which are not entirely unfounded) Regardless, the Inquisition upholds its position that so long as the Equalizers do not pervert the machine in ways that truly violate the laws of the Imperium, they are free to innovate as they see fit. Spotters Spotter Marines are the equivalent of Scout Marines in the Equalizers. Spotters, as their name implies, often assist elite Veteran Snipers in picking out targets or scout ahead for the rest of the Chapter. The Chapter has a very large number of these Marines in training, with the 10th Company sometimes exceeding well over one-hundred members. Spotters are considered a regular sight on the battlefield, with every Company usually deploying with at least two to three squads of Spotters to provide battlefield intelligence and harass enemy units. Carriacore Hunters The Carriacore is a savage beast native to Equius Prime's highest spires and towers. Looking like a perversion of the mythical Griffon of ancient Terra's lore, the Carriacore strikes a grim yet impressive visage. It's hooked beak bears the countenance of a Terran Vulture, while its body appears to be that of a large canine or primitive feline. It's body is covered in a thick, shaggy coat in order to weather the post-nuclear winter winds that always blast the citadels and spires relentlessly, and also provides it with a level of protection against crude firearms and melee weapons. Its cruel green eyes are keen enough to see the smallest movement, and its wolf-like ears can pick up the scraping of boots from miles below. But most keen is the creature's sense of smell, for carrion makes up the bulk if the creature's diet. Thus, it can scent a freshly dead corpse from miles upon miles away. Flying upon their black wings, these horse-sized beasts stalk the skies and crumbling edifices of Equius Prime, hunting with impunity as they are by far the most ferocious and cunning predator of this savage world, possessing both raw power and agility. They can make a meal of a band of gangers with ease, and even mighty Ogryns or wandering mutant hordes fear them for their savage assaults can leave both in bloody tatters. Only the mighty Equalizers or their own kind have the fortitude and strength to challenge them head on. To hunt and slay a Carriacore is the Chapter's main initiation rite for aspirants, and the killing blow must be dealt with the ritually crafted Blade of Brotherhood. But once in a rare while, a member of the Chapter will seek out one of these beasts and tame it. Such a task is usually undertaken by a particularly ambitious or bold members of the Equalizers, though it is most commonly seen in Battle-Brothers of the 8th Assault Company, being almost a prerequisite to attain the station of Maestro Cacciatore (8th Company Captain). To hunt and slay a Carriacore is a difficult task indeed, but to tame one is altogether more perilous. To force such a ferocious beast to submit to any other living being, one must first wrestle it to the ground, and stare it in the eyes until submission is given. Even then, some, more crafty Carriacores only feign obedience, striking at its would be master once his back is turned. But for those who can manage to return with a live Carriacore in tow, the esteemed title of Carriacore Hunter is bestowed and Chapter wide admiration gained. In battle, a Carriacore Hunter is a deadly foe, mounted upon his deadly aerial steed and possessed of a cold fury to match that of his vindictive mount, he can sew utter ruin amongst the enemy with deadly swooping strikes and ruthless bolterfire from on high. It is rare that any rank and file Battle-Brother would ever earn the title of Carriacore Hunter, but the 8th Assault Company is known as the exception, with at least several squads of these esteemed paragons of Equius Primes natural fury. Veteran Snipers Veteran Snipers are amongst some of the greatest marksmen within the whole of the Adeptus Astartes. These elite battle-brothers have worked their way up to the Veteran 1st Company and have shown impeccable marksmanship above and beyond even the lofty abilities of most Equalizers. Thus, they are equipped with the mighty Oblivion Rifle to hunt down high value targets. Due to their station and the general detachment many Veteran Snipers hold, they usually work alone, deep behind enemy lines. Most remain aloof from their fellow battle-brothers, constantly honing their skills as marksmen and guerrilla fighters. However, some of them go on to become Spotter Sergeants, to train a new generation of Equalizers to carry on the Chapters grand tradition of marksmanship. Veteran Snipers are the most common asset the Equalizers second to the Deathwatch, due to their veteran status and lethal ability. However, their detached natures tend to make them ill-fits for the closely squad oriented system of the Deathwatch, creating a barrier to squad moral. Deathwatch Service The Equalizers serve proudly in the ranks of the Deathwatch and second an above average number of marines to this powerful organisation. They are indispensable assets to the Ordo Xenos, as Equalizers are well versed in the art of killing xenos from afar and covertly if necessary. However, the Equalizers often antisocial and stoic personalities have made them difficult to integrate into the mixed Deathwatch squads. This bond to the Deathwatch has allowed the Equalizers to make many powerful allies within Ordo Xenos, which has benefited the Chapter greatly in terms of political power and influence. Chapter Culture The Equalizers were originally Ultramarines, but as their ranks became flooded with recruits taken from the most deadly hive gangs of Equius Prime, they began to change as a Chapter. The Chapter had already adopted many of the natives tactics during the Purging of Equius Prime, and as the longer they held there to replenish their numbers, the more set those styles of combat became. After the Chapter finally founded their Fortress Monastery, ''The Greatspire, ''upon Equius Prime, the ways and rituals of the people were adopted wholesale within a few short generations. The most potent examples of the Chapters adoption of Equiuan traditions comes in their ritualistic Sky Burials, the taming of the savage Carriacore, the practice of uttering an Oath of Vendetta, and the Blades of Brotherhood. The Equalizers are a detached and stoic Chapter, known for their matter of fact nature and sometimes callous disregard for the honors and airs of others. This is a result of the harsh nature of the deadly Hive ruins of Equius Prime, for life is brutish and short, and only the coolest and most calculating individuals survive for long. To the Equalizers there is very little that is considered sacred, for the nomadic gang tribes of Equius Prime hold only their weapons and fellows in close regard as all else is temporary and unnecessary for survival. The Equalizers regularly shun luxury and convenience, believing that living a spartan lifestyle is what makes them strong in both body and mind. Equalizers often refer to themselves by the old hive gang nicknames that they once lived by as mere mortals, and all of them bear some form of tattooing or piercings. Often, after a Spotter is made a true Battle-Brother, they get the chapter badge - a pair of balanced scales - tattooed on their person. An Equalizers ganger past is not something forgotten as with most Chapters, but enforced. The Equalizers go out of their way to make their battle-brothers feel as if the Chapter is but a very large, very organized, hive gang. Thus the Chapter has its own "lingo", or variant of Low Gothic, which they speak regularly. Certain hand gestures and signals too reinforce the familiar feel of ganger life for many Equalizers, and thus, while they are a stoic bunch, share an unspoken bond of brotherhood deeper than most realize. The Equalizers do not practice the no helmet tradition seen in other Astartes chapters and in fact consider the act of going into battle without a helmet to be a grave error. This is mostly a result of the pragmatist culture that envelopes the Chapter and the peoples of their homeworld. To do anything for some vague honor or show of bravery is foolhardy and simply inviting disaster, ones worth should be measured by ones wisdom and prowess, not the willingness to treat with death. Equalizers often mark kills on the left leg guard of their Power Armor in the form of tallies, this tradition was taken from the Equius Prime hive gangs and has become a way of measuring skill amongst Battle Brothers of the Chapter. Those with the most marks are regarded with a great measure of respect, but are also treated with some suspicion. Equalizers tend consider those who have garnered excessive amounts of kills dangerous in that they are seen as brash risk takers, for only in daring assaults could so many kills be acquired. Nonetheless, if the bearer of a great many tallies is an elder battle-brother, the suspicion tends to be waved, as it is assumed that such tallies were accumulated over time through various wise actions and premeditated assaults. The Chapter's dogma often dictates that an Astartes worth is only measured by how many lives he has not only taken but saved. The Equalizers hold that the Space Marines are, first and foremost, Mankind's guardians and protectors. Recruitment Heroes Blue Blue is a Mk V Chaplain Dreadnought of great renown, having been an Astartes of great renown before his death, and now a legend in undeath. He strides forward when the Chapter needs him most, armed with his mighty Plasma Cannon and Power Fist with underslung Storm Bolter. He was one of the first Equiuan natives to be recruited into the Equalizers, and quickly found his way into the ranks of the Chapters Reclusiam, becoming a Chaplain. As one of these ordained battle-priests, Blue would earn his nickname, having been coated in the viscous blue blood of the Catothan Lizardmen on his first tour of duty bearing the sacred skull helm. This encounter left his helm perminantly stained a dark blue, and cemented Blue's position as a Chaplain, for he had slain over eighty those Cathothan Lizardmen with his Storm Bolter at near point blank range. Blue would go on to become the Master of Sanctity, having done a number of astounding and praiseworthy deeds. He had stood as a bulwark of faith and mettle countless times before, and many times after reaching his esteemed rank. But Blue cared little for the vestments awarded to him, and remained humble, for he considered himself no different to the rank and file Battle-Brother, save for the responsibility placed upon him. I should come as no surprise then, that when he was greviously wounded by Dark Eldar during the Defense of Timalsman, that he insited that his service to the Chapter come to an end. In spite of the pleading of the Chapter Master, Blue was convinced that he was not worthy of becomming immortalized, that there were far greater heros of the Chapter that the mighty shell of a Dreadnought must be saved for. But eventually the insistance of Chapter Master Nightkin convinced the old Chaplain, his Chapter, and the Imperium, still needed his stalwart courage and steady mind. And so it came to pass that Blue is now a nigh immortal warrior, forever standing as an example of faith and courage to his fellow Space Marines, even in the darkest of times. Captain Waidmen Waidmen is an aloof Sternguard Veteran that has become a legend within the Equalizers. During the Tyranid invasion of Equius Prime and its surrounding moons, he slew a Bio-Titan with little more but a Melta. He scaled the horrific beast, killing Gargoyles and other defenders with his power axe and Bolt Revolver, his Melta slung across his back. He finally made it to the top of the beasts skull and fired his Melta into a soft spot of the Bio-Titans armored carapace. After the monster crashed to the ground, Waidmen would go on to battle fiercely until he was grievously wounded by a pack of genestealers. His actions saved Equius III and crippled the Tyranid splinter fleets ability to continue their siege of the system. As such as soon as he recovered from his wounds (which required extensive bionics) he was promoted to the Veteran 1st Company. He would eventually be selected for Deathwatch service, earning the Chapter great honor and being a mighty (if not ill tempered) boon for his adopted brothers on the battlefield. Currently he is the Captain of the 5th Company, and leads it with his trademark determination and fervent hatred for all things alien. He is armed with a Power Fist, and his famous Melta, ''Giant Slayer. Livitus Corona Livitus Corona was the very first Chapter Master of the Equalizers, known for his dour personality and taciturn nature. However, he was also known to be very liberal when it came to the interpretation of the Codex Astartes. He beleived in the actual words of Primarch Roboute Guilliman, that the Codex was not a dogma to be adhered to, but simply the wisdom of great warriors past that should be looked to for guidance and insight. It was this liberal adherence to the edicts of the Codex Astartes that shaped the early Equalizers into what they would eventually become. Livitus was an Astartes of action, preferring to, as the old Equiuan adage goes, "Sparare prima poi fanno domande." Or, "To shoot first and ask questions later." Chapter Relics Being a relatively young Chapter, the Equalizers have few relics that are truly ancient by Space Marine standards, but none the less these mighty weapons are legendary in their own right: Crimine D'odio An ancient Grav-Rhino, likely the only one of its kind ever seen outside of the Imperial Palace, Crimine D'odio ''(an Equiuan term that roughly translates into Low Gothic as "Crime of Hate" or "Hate Crime") was discovered by the Chapter in late M38 during the Purge of Liresworld. ''The Flames of Corona Currently in the hands of Chapter Master Nightkin, this pair of Volkite Serpenta pistols are a Chapter relic dating back to its very founding and beyond. The personal weapons of the famous Livitus Corona, the Flames of Corona ''were gifted to the Chapter Master when he became Captain of the Utramarines 3rd Company eons ago. The pistols were said to be relics of the Great Crusade, made by the expert weaponsmiths Terra during the final years of the Unification Wars. Relations '''Orks- '''The Chapter knows the Orkish speices all too well, having fought them in what seemed to be inexorable hordes during the Purge of the Leijon '''Tau-' This Chapter has done battle with Tau forces many a time but are content to leave them be, as their are far more immediate and dire threats to the people of the Imperium. 'Tyranids- '''Like all Ultramarine successor chapters, the Equalizers despise the Tyranids with every fibre of their being and will fight the Great Devourer at any opportunity. '''Inquisition- '''The Equalizers cannot stand most of the Ordos save Ordo Xenos, whom the Equalizers believe focus on Mankind's true enemy. As such there are many Equalizers in the service of the Deathwatch and some even become Black Sheilds, not out of shame, but due to their fanatical drive to kill all things alien. '''Mutants-' The Equalizers abhor the mutant with a fiery hate that is only rivaled by their utter spite for all things xenos. On Equius Prime feral mutant packs are one of the most pervasive threats to the native Equiuan tribe gangs. Thus all Equalizers hold that the Mutant is nothing more but a disgusting animal, prone to violence and filth. The normal reaction when encountering a mutant amongst the native Equiuans, and by extent, the Equalizers, is to slay them without mercy. (Preferably with a flamer if one is handy) 'Abhumans-' As Equius II has a sizable Ogryn population, which assisted greatly during the conquest of the Equius system, the Equalizers view them as simple but pure beings. Unfettered by the potential for doubt and mighty when roused to anger, the Equalizers have found the Ogryns of Equius II to be a boon to the defense of the sector and to the Imperium at large. Thus it is not uncommon to see Equalizers take special interest and care around Ogryns, showing the beasts a form of respect and even slight admiration for their great might and iron clad loyalty. '''Raven Guard- '''These two chapters have rarely worked together but the chapters styles of warfare, when combined, make them an all but unstoppable force. The Raven Guard attack unseen and undetectable, whilst the Equalizers decimate the confused foe from afar. '''Ultramarines- '''The Equalizers maintain a distant relationship with their progenitors, but as any son of Guilliman, should the Ultramarines or their fellow successors call for aid, they will answer with bolters at the ready. '''Salamanders- '''The Salamanders and Equalizers both place an emphasis on defending civilians and therefore work well together, both on and off the field of battle. '''Eldar- '''The Equalizers hunt the Eldar relentlessly, seeing the capricious xenos as a threat to the people of the Imperium. The Equalizers belive that the Eldar cannot be trusted in any form, and therefore are better dead than left alive. This sentiment mostly comes from the infamous Battle of Ceres Secundus, during which Craftworld Ke'Lan sheltered forces of the Kabal of the Full Chalice. However, there is an exception in the Maiden World of Lutisrath, due to the aid these Eldar provided to the Chapter during the great 1st Tyranic War. Quotes About Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:T42 Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:14th Founding